With the scaling down of supply voltage of CMOS technology, voltage headroom gets less and less. It severely affects the operation of analog circuits. For example, in LCVCO (VCO formed with inductor (L) and varactor (C)) phase locked loop (PLL) design, varactor current-voltage (C-V) relation is not scaled with voltage. However, control voltage is scaled down with supply voltage. This results in severely reduced tuning range of the PLL.